The Daily Life of a Married Couple
by XxHummingBirdxX
Summary: A story of short snippets in the married life of the househusband Eren and workwife Mikasa.
1. Chapter 1

Small snippets of Mikasa and Eren's Married life. A Mikaren story... yes **MIKA**ren

Welcome home honey!:In which Househusband and Workwife

The small house smells of a delicious mix of numerous spices. A young man stands in front of the active stove humming an unknown tone while mixing one of the many pots. Off to the side of the oven a timer goes off making the young male pause in actions and put on his oven-mitts. Opening the oven he pulls out a lasagna meant for two and moves to place it in the center of the dining room table.

Walking back towards the stove he turns off the smashed carrots and peas concoction. Placing the baby food in its own container he stores it in the refrigerator for tomorrows lunch. The opening of the front door went unnoticed to the male as a young woman in a police officers outfit walked in.

"Eren, I'm home," The woman inhales the scent of the freshly made dinner and sighs. "Everything smells delicious."

Eren walks into the living room wiping his hands on his apron he smiles at his wife. "Welcome home honey." Returning the smile she walks towards Eren kissing him on the lips and moves towards the dinning room. Taking the seat at the head of the table she slouches a bit and lets loose a big sigh.

"Work was very uneventful today." Eren walks into the dining room and places a bowl of salad on the table and sits next to his wife.

"I bet it would be," he cuts a slice of lasagna and places it on her plate. "With you on the force, crime rate has dropped forty-five percent. Really I think everyone is just afraid of you." He laughs and places some of the food on his plate.

"Hmm," She bites into some her food and let loose a groan. "Simply wonderful." Her eyes slide over to the empty baby seat and raises an eyebrow. "Where is our son?"

"He went to sleep a little earlier today," he takes a big bit of his food and continues talking. "I thouwght we coulwd hwave dinnwer tonwight jusw me and you."

"Eren don't talk with your mouth full." She grabs a napkin from the table and wipes the side of Eren's mouth.

"Eh. Stop that Mikasa," He moves his head away from her and frowns. "I am not a child."

"Right," She smiles and grabs the males hand. "It is nice that it's just us two though." Eren nods and continues eating his food. "It would be nice if it was just us two somewhere else though." She grips his hand a little tighter.

"Yeah," he takes a sip of water. "But I can't seem to find a baby-sitter." He shrugs.

"Who said we needed a baby-sitter?" She leans into the boy who remained oblivious to the situation.

"Then how are we going to be alone?" He stares at Mikasa. "Aren't you going to eat?" He pouts and tilts his head to the side. "Don't you like it?" Mikasa sighs and stands up.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Eren asks. Mikasa grabs Eren and thows him over her shoulder. "What're ya doin?"

"Somewhere where we could be alone," She smirks and walks towards their room. "Just the two of us."

**The Next morning**

Eren kisses his wife on the cheek as he gets out of bed. "Good morning." He walks over towards the closet and puts on his robe.

"Yes, and what an excellent night." She smirks as Eren blushes and walks towards their childs room.

**Well their goes chapter one! Really, househusband!Eren is the cutest.**

**Next chapter PaMa and MaPa: In which Mama is papa and Papa is Mama**


	2. Chapter 2

2 reviews? Cool! Thank you for reviewing! It fuels my writing juices! 

PaMa and MaPa: In which Mama is Papa and Papa is Mama

"Mama!" The one year old shouts to Eren. The baby giggles, and stares into his fathers green eyes his own a shade slightly darker. "Mama!" He extends his hand out towards Eren who gladly excepts him in his arms.

"That's wonderful Carl!" The young boy who was named after Eren's mother laughs and hits his fathers chest. "Mama!"

Eren moves towards the living room and picks up the phone dialing his wife's number. He softly bounces the boy in his arms who is repeating a mantra of mama all the while blowing spit bubbles. After the first two rings Mikasa picks and the phone.

"Hello, Eren?" She asks as she leaves the guilty man in the interrogation room . "Is everything okay?"

"Wonderful!" He smiles at his son and continues. "Carl said Mama!" the one year old smiles at his father and begins chewing on his hand. "Listen!" he puts it to speaker phone.

"Hey, baby?" She coos at her son. The baby's eyes widen and he starts bouncing in Eren's arms.

"PAPA!" He yells blowing a spit bubble. Eren laughs ushering the baby to say mama again.

"Papa, papa, papa!" Mikasa smiles on the other line.

"Oh, Carlee you're adorable."

"Ah, you missed it Mikasa," he sighs and walks over to the kitchen taking out smashed homemade applesauce and strawberries. "Maybe he'll say it when you get home."

"Okay, honey." She let's loose a small laugh and walk back to the interrogation door opening it slightly. Eren could hear the cries of the man saying 'don't let her back in here.' "I'll be home in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too," he sits the baby in his high-chair and opens the lid to the applesause. "Bye." He hangs up the phone. Scooping up some of the applesauce he "choo-choo" trains it into his mouth.

PAMA MAPA PAMA MAPA

"I'm home!" Mikasa makes her way to the dinning room and sees Eren feeding son some sort of green mush. "What are we having for dinner?" Eren smiles at Mikasa and goes into the kitchen bringing out two plates.

"Shrimp Alfredo," he place the plate on the table and kisses his wife on the lips who is already sitting next to Carl. "Welcome home, honey." Erene moves to sit on the other side of the boy and begins to feed him the smashed peas and carrots. Carl looks at his mother with a mouth full of baby food and smiles.

"Papa!" Mikasa looks from Eren to her son and grins. Eren laughs wipes the boys mouth.

"Now say Mama." Eren says cleaning the boys chin. Carl looks at his father and blows a snot bubble.

"Mama." Eren puts the napkin on the table and pinches Carl's cheek. The boy looks at Mikasa and blows a snot bubble.

"Papa," turning back to Eren he says, "Mama!" Mikasa unable to contain her squeal she picks up her son and sets him on her lap.

"You're just the most adorable thing ever!" She kisses his cheek. "Almost as cute as your father." Eren chokes on piece of shrimp and glares at the police woman.

"Don't call a man cute," he pouts and rubs invisible dust from his apron. "I'm not cute." Ignoring the males protest she continues cooing at the baby boy. The boy squirms in the mothers arm and stretches his hands towards Eren.

"Mama!"Tears swelling his eyes. Mikasa patted the babies back and frowns. "What's wrong, baby?" The boy continued to cry staring at Eren, his eyes begging him to grab him.

"Mama!" Eren stares at the boy and tilts his head. His mother was holding but why was he crying for mama? Mikasa realizing what the boy wants hands him over to Eren. The baby stops crying almost immediately and giggles in the arms of his father.

"Mama~," he pats his fathers chest. "Mama, mama, mama!" Eren shakes his head and kisses the runny nose.

"No," he reaches for the napkin and wipes away the snot. "I'm Papa." The baby looks at Eren and the back at Mikasa.

"Papa," he turns back to Eren. "Mama."

"No, I'm Papa."

"Mama."

"Papa."

"Mama."

"Papa."

"Mama, mama, mama." Eren sighs and scoops up a spoonful of baby food feeding the child. "Mikasa," Carl gladly excepts the food. "A little help here?"

Mikasa takes a mouthful of her own food and lets her mind wander. 'Mama Eren?' she looks at the two boys in front of her. 'Mama Eren?' A picture of a pregnant Eren holding his stomach saying "We're having twins." appears in her head.

"Mikasa?" Carl yawned and leans against Eren who was rubbing his back. "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." Mikasa wiped off her nose with her sleeve.

"Yeah."

"Seems like Carlee is confused about who is who,"the baby falls asleep against his fathers chest. "We have to tell him whose who."

"No."

"Eh?" Erene stands with the boy his arm. "Why not?"

"I like it like this." She stands up to grab the dinner plates and puts them back in the kitchen. Moving back to the living room she walks with Eren to the babies room.

"What? I am not his Mama though." He lays down Carl and walks into their bedroom. "His _mother_ is his _mama_."

"Yes, but I think it fits you better." Her mind wondered back to the picture of a pregnant Eren who was knitting a sweater. "So much better."

"No it doesn't. I really hope he grows out of it." Eren move into the bathroom with Mikasa in tow. Both of the stand in front of the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they finished they put on their pajamas and lay in their bed.

"Goodnight, Mikasa." he turns away from her.

"Goodnight, Eren." She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him to her chest.

PAMA MAPA **4 Years later **MAPA PAMA

A now five year old Carl lays on the floor in his room kicking his legs back and forth he draws a picture of his family. Eren (Or what might have been Eren) stood in the middle of the picture wearing a frilly pink apron. Carl stood next to his father holding his hand wearing a ninja suit and far off to the edge of the paper was Mikasa drawn with a big head and a huge frown. Smiling at his work he gets up from his spot on the ground to go show Eren.

"MaPa~," Carl yelled runs into his fathers legs holding them who was also setting up the table for dinner. "Look what I made!"

Eren ruffles his sons head and goes into the kitchen pulling a homemade pizza out of the oven. "I will in a second Carlee. Go get your PaMa and tell her that dinner is ready." Carl frowns and puts his picture down on the table in the living room. Walking towards his Mapa's room he thinks about the day they decided on the nicknames MaPa and Pama.

PAMA MAPA **2 years prior **MAPA PAMA

"Mama, I'm hungwy!" Carl sat on his fathers lap whose was reading the story of little red riding-hood. Eren sighed and put down the book.

"Now Carl," he gets up from the rocking chair and walks towards the kitchen holding his sons hand. "I am your father so call me dad, or daddy, or even father. But not Mama. Your mother is Mama not me. Also your mother is almost here. So we'll eat dinner when she gets here okay?" Carl frowns and sits in his chair in the dinning room (the one with the phone book).

"It's not like Papa is ever here anyway," he pulls out a toy ninja from his pocket and begins to play with him. "Can't we eat without Papa.?"

"I'm home." Mikasa comes into the dinning room and pats her son on the head. "Hello Carl."

"Hey Papa," he says without looking her way. "Can we eat now?"

Eren then walks in with the plates with hamburgers and fries on them. Mikasa sits at the head of the table with Carl to her left and Eren to her right. "Yes."

"Hi, Sweety," Eren leans over to kiss Mikasa. "How was your day?"

"I finally caught the thief that I've been looking for, for months." She bites one of the fries on her plate.

"That's awesome!" He takes a bite of his burger. "Swee nwoo pwoblem. I chold you would catch them!"

"Eren, that's setting a bad example for our son." She sighs and grabs the napkin to wipe at Eren's face.

"Thwat not twuue." Carl said with a cheek full of fries. Mikasa sighed and moved to wipe off Carls cheek who moved away. "Don't do that, I'm not a baby!"

"Well you look like one right now," she moved to wipe his cheek but he just moved out of the way again. "And act like one as well." Mikasa glares at the boy putting down her napkin. Eren laughs and grabs his own napkin to reach over and clean the boy.

"Come on now, Carlee," Carl didn't move away this time. "See now you're all clean like a big boy!"

"Thanks Mama!" Erens pouted and leans back in his seat.

"Okay Carl, listen up now." Eren crossed his arms on the table. "You have to stop calling me Mama. I am your father okay?" Carl puts down his burger.

"B-but you wact like the Moms on TV," he turns to look at Mikasa who had her arms crossed as well. "And Papa wacts like the Dads on TV. So it made mwore cents."

"That's sense, Carl." Mikasa said.

"Sorwy." Carl's bottom lip poked. Eren frown and moves over to his son. Squatting next to him Eren kisses the boys cheek and riffles his hair.

"It's okay," Carl looks into his fathers eyes as he continues talking. "But not everything you see on TV is true, k? Just because I do "mama" like jobs doesn't mean I am your mama. So call me Papa, or dad instead."

"But dats to hawrd." Mikasa watched the scene in front of her couldn't help but to agree with her son. She herself was never really motherly. It was hard to survive on your own and having to watch over someone else was far to troublesome. It wasn't until she met Eren when she realized watching after someone wasn't so bad. "Carlee?"

The boy turned and looks at his mother.

"Likes make a compromise."

"Compwomwise?:

"Yes compromise," she clears her throat and continues. "Since I act like a "papa" but I am your mother you will call me 'PaMa' and your father 'MaPa'. It is original and not cause any confusion. Don't you agree?"

"Okay!"

PAMA MAPA **Present Time **MAPA PAMA

"PaMa, dinners ready!" He yelled at his mother who was doing sit-ups on the ground. She stops and stands up from her spot dusting of whatever that might have been on her.

"Let's go then."

**AAAAAAAnnnd chapter two!**

Well that was fun and a lot longer than chapter one but I like this one more!

Do you Like it?

I hope so!

**Chapter 3 A fight for Eren's attention: "This fight is only between US!"**


End file.
